a stitch in my heart
by knight of eqestria
Summary: as two unlikely friends tore apart 2 years before meet under strange circumstances, they see each other differently than before. (I'm bad a summaries rarity x human M rated for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A stitch in my heart

**Where to begin? Well first off I just want to say that the first little bit will be my characters pov but will go third person in a little bit. I would also like to point out that even though its 1915, the character will speak modernly because of his ****_friend_****. And also it's not 1915 in Equestria it's the same time as the show meaning that this Equestria is not the exact same one from the show, which means any bitching about cannon and characters out of character is irrelevant!**

**Now enough ranting! On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

Hello my name is Jonas, and I want to tell you a story of how someone very special saved my life. She was one of the greatest friends that I had ever had. The year was 1913 and I was on the family farm. Life as of late had been rough seeing as how my parents had died 2 years earlier, leaving 18 year old me to take over the farm. The farm was going into the ground and fast. I was hungry and the fire was dim in the barn. I held my pistol in my hand and pulled back the hammer. There was nothing left in life to live for, tax collectors were coming tomorrow and I had not a dime to my name. The barrel was pointed to my forehead, the handle firmly griped in my hand, but before I could move another muscle there was a knock at the barn door.

_Oh no, _I thought to myself _are they here early?_

I slowly stood up an put the hand griping the revolver behind my back then slowly and silently crept to the door. As I approached I could hear the heavy rain outside. I slowly opened the door and looked out ready to fire only to see… nothing? Or so I thought.

"excuse me, if it's no trouble could I come in?" a small frail feminine voice asked me.

I looked down to the source of the question, and found a pony. It was considerably small, with fur whiter than the clouds and dark purple hair.

I stared at the animal quizzical not quite sure how to respond, instead I just stood to the side an opened the barn door wider. It or she trotted inside and plopped down in front of the wood stove and huffed. I slowly walked beside her plopped down turned and asked "so… what's your name?"

"rarity." She said turning towards me.

_That's a funny name._ I thought to myself. When she spoke I recognised a high end ascent like the kind you find in the big city not dirt poor, but fuck nowhere.

"Howdy rarity," I said putting out my hand "I'm Jonas."

She awkwardly put her hoof into my hand shook it. As she did so I noticed that she had scary large eyes, and I mean scary, and a horn. _Wait… I thought unicorns were fiction!_

That is where it all began. She had told me about her world and vice versa. She also explained how she got here. From that day on we became the best of friends, and utilizing some gold pieces she had on her and a little magic we paid the bills and it was great… and we were happy. But the day came when a princess of her world took her back… the only reason I had left to live had left me and I was not happy. The following month war broke out and I was called to service, and I didn't fight, because you know what they say, the most dangerous man there is… is the one with nothing to lose.

**France, 1914 11:00 hours **

Jonas was hunched in the trench as the guns fired all around. He was deep in thought as some more recent events began to sink in. his only friend was gone… even if he survived this wretched war... he wouldn't see her again. They were literally worlds apart, so what was holding him back? That last thought ran through his head again but this time… something just snapped.

Jonas stood up, bullets wising past, ignoring the Sargent beside him ordering him to get down. He coldly and lifelessly pulled the bayonet from his rifle, and charged. He ran across the plains leaping over barb wire. He lept into the German trench screaming like a mad man.

The next 18 minutes were a complete blur.

When Jonas came to his bayonet was buried into the chest of a German officer and bodies lay all around. The German officer raised his hand and Jonas heard the pistol fire. His grip on the bayonet weakened and he fell on his back pulling it with him.

**Darkness.**

Jonas gained concusses and rose to a sitting position he was in a dirt expanse. Observing his surroundings he saw the sleeves from his shirt were torn off and his shirt was unbuttoned. His dog tags were around his neck, his pants and boots were fine, and his bayonet was sheathed at his side. He stood up and looked around. Everything looked different in colour, much brighter.

"Come now spike, that should be enough gems, lets head back to the boutique." "That voice... I know it!" then it hit him like a brick wall "RARITY!" Jonas yelled, turning towards the voice.

**And that's chapter 1 kiddies! What do you think? And being the retard that I am. I forgot to give Jonas a description! Oops. Well here it is: tall, muscular build, dirty blond hair, and silver eyes. So until net time LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**

**PS: I'm sorry this chapter is soooo short, but you can have an extra big one next 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again readers! Welcome back, I have not revieved any reviews as of yet****L****but I hope to soon****J****just as long as they are not flames. I am still fairly new to this so I would appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Ps: in chapter one it says France 1914 but it should say France 1916**

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion **

Rarity had been out in the gem fields for hours with spike pulling the cart and digging. She looked back to her helper, to see that he was looking very fatigued. "Come now spike, that should be enough gems, lets head back to the boutique." She knew that the dragon wouldn't last much longer so she decided that it would be good to call it a day.

As she was turning around to ponieville, she heard someone call her name. The voice sounded urgent and masculine, but it had a strangely familiar accent. She slowly turned towards the voice to see a large figure running full tilt towards her.

The gears started to turn in her head until it clicked. She started a quick trot towards the figure slowly turning into a full blown sprint.

"Jonas!" she called out while running at full speed, spike ditching the cart chasing after her.

When the two met in the middle, Jonas picked her up swinging around both laughing musically.

"I missed you so much!" Rarity yelled

"I know it's been years." Jonas said through the tears.

"Don't be silly;" she said pulling her face from his shoulder, reveling more tears "I've been gone 2 months."

Jonas looked at her his face paling as he set her on the ground. He kneeled and looked at her sternly.

"Rarity…" he began quietly "Its 1916 back on earth."

Rarity was shocked. She had missed him but… had she really been gone for over 2 years? She stepped back slightly and noticed his apparel.

"I guess there must be some sort of time difference between worlds." He continued

"Whatever is the matter with your clothes?" she said giving a comical gasp.

Jonas just looked sadly at the ground. "War… war happened."

Rarity stepped closer, lifting his chin with a hoof. "Whatever do you mean dear?"

"Well," he started "about 2 month after you left, war broke out. It was a world war. Nations took sides calling there people to fight. I was drafted, meaning I was forced to fight. They took the farm and gave me a gun."

"You mean those horrible noisy things?" she asked

A memory skipped across his mind of Rarity picking up his revolver and accidentally dropping it, causing it to misfire, punching a hole in his tractor. He chuckled "yes." He replied

"Does… d-does that mean that mean that you… you know… killed people?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

There was a brief pause

"How many?" she asked concernedly

"Too many to count." He said coldly

The silence was deafening until spike spoke up. "ahem." He said, standing there awkwardly beside them. They both looked towards the dragon blushing over there little moment.

the group headed back into Ponieville getting a miner of strange looks from ponies. when they were inside rarity sent spike to gather twilight and her other friends. when spike had closed the door the friends sat down on the sofa.

"its been a long time..." Jonas said turning to look at his friend... his only friend. befog he cloud continue rarity had leaped into his arm in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much." rarity exclaimed

the two pulled back and looked at each other but as they did rarity noticed something with his shirt.

"what the..." she said noticing a hole in his left breast pocket. Jonas looked to see what she was looking at to see the hole. he had remembered a sharp pain there before he had blacked out. he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of metal. it wasn't just a pie of metal it was the first thing rarity had made when he was teaching her to use the forge. as he turned it over the was an inscription.

it read _to my best friend__. _and on the other side there was a bullet imbedded in it.

Jonas looked up at his friend "I guess that's second time you saved my life." he said making her smile there faces slowly started to come closer rarity slowly closing her eyes and or an instant and only an instant there lips met.

Jonas slowly pulled away face beet red. "well I... uh... suppose that I u-um should uh probably get cleaned."

"o-oh... um ya y-ya the bathroom is upstairs." Rarity stuttered equally flushed.

Jonas quickly made his way upstairs and closed the bathroom door bhind him.

downstairs rarity was still siting on the couch with a big goofy grin on her face.

**ok that's it for now and I know what your thinking whats with the format? why is it so big? and WTF I thought you said there would be more story what the hell is this crap. well im sorr but with cristmas and work and school im a little straped for time so thenxt few chapters will be like this. ? sorry.**

**until next time.**

**PS. im seeing views but no reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

GUESS WHO! im back in buisnis baby bringing you another chapter. what do you think so far pleas leave a review or pm me it helps. anywho you know the deal R&R.

Jonas steped ot of the shower and toweled of as best he cold with it being meant for a pony. when he was finishing up when there was a knock at the door. he quickly wraped the towel around his waist and answered the door reveling rarity.

"I took the liberty of washing your clothes darling, i hope thats ok." she said handing what little cloths he had. "also," she added "my friends are here. every since i got back and told them about earth they have wanted to meat you."

jonas chuckled "ok, i'll be down in a minut ."

quickly dressing himself he relized he still had his knife. he considered leaving it but he got it the dat he was drafted and just felt safer with it on him. straping his blade to his belt, all he had were his pants and white under shirt, he made his way down the stairs. he entered raritys living room to see 6 ponies. rarity had described her friends to him a milion times but they just seemed so much more real.

breaking form his train of thought he noticed that all the ponies were stairing right at him wide eyed and jaws open.

jonas pointed to miself "somthing on my face?" he asked confused. with that the purple one, wich he asumed to be twilight sparkl based one what rarity told hime, practicaly teleported infront of him (or did she?) speaking a mile a minuit. she was speaking so fast jonas could baerly make out what she was saying. the sounded like questions but he couldent make it out.

two other ponies (from what he knew there names were rainbow dash and apple jack) pulled the purple one away from him.

"woah twi, i think you startled him. i know y'er curios but slow it down." the blond maned one said.

"oops... sorry i guess i did get a little caried away." the purple one apoligized, a blush spreading across her face.

it was raritys turn to step forward "you must forgive us jonas its not every day new spiecies just apears out in the bad lands like that. twilight here has a few questions about you and your home."

Uh... sure i guess i could do that." Jonas agreed taking a seet on the comforter. twilight took a seat close beside him. a little uncomfertably so but jonas decided to let it be. the unicorn levitated a parchment and quil infront of her ready to get started

"Ok. first question..."

*aproximatly 1357 questions later*

twilight was scribling the latest answer onto the parchment. the other ponies had dosed off and jonas wasnt far behind.

"thank you sooo much! i must write princess celestia about this new information!" she said walking out the door and shacking jonas from his sleepy state.

"just a few questions right rari..." jonas aid looking to his friend, only to find that she had noded off on his sholder. jonas let out an exasperated sigh rolling his eyes. jonas's train of thought was interupted by a loud ding startling everypony awake. a pink pony sprang up and seemed to hover in mid air.

"OHMYGOSHINEEDTOGOANDSETUP!" she yelled and flew out the door

Jonas just kinda stood there mouth agape eyes wide pointing at the door. "wha... how... no... th..." he turned to rarity "How!?"

"you'll get used to it. *yawn*" she said blandly.

realizing what the pink mare had siad apple jack quickly spoke for the group. "well we'd love to stay an all but we got to go we'll talk to y'all later. and with that the ponies left the boutiq leaving a very confused jonas.

he turned to rarity. "was it somthing i said?"

but all rarity could ofer was a shrug. glancing over at the clock she noticed the time.

"Oh my, look at the time. i will make us some supper." she exlaimed troting into the kitchen

jonas rolled his eyes "oh goodie, back to vegitarrian cooking."

CHAPTER #3 IS HERE HOORAY! im sorry this took so long went back to school after christmas and got REALY sick pm me and i will tell you the story its prety funny. so uh ya becaus of school chapter waits will be longer :(

so untill next time

PEACE OUT EVERY PONY


End file.
